resort
by h9i6t3
Summary: just one of one-shot Thanatos X-over


Just for fun

I don't own anything except some plots

Sorry for my grammar and language

Glad to see you review

* * *

"you sure that's it?" he turned to me as the couple parted.

"perfectly." I nodded, observing the soppy two whirled back by turns. It's too bad they still shy away from the love of their own and each other. Why would everyone like to make it so hard and complicated? once lying or concealing, you have to take effort to cover it ceaselessly, losing what you truly want in the end.

"you're the one who asked for advice, not me." I thumbed laterally to the back of the young man, "Fight or flight?" I raised the right mouth and brow.

he squinted at me askance, "you promise to not have a hand in?"

"as you please." I shrugged. the couple remained happening to sidestep the missing of each other.

"swear to the Styx." He menaced coldly.

I gasped dramatically with hand put on my chest, "are you seriously? We both know you're about as old as it. Trust me, I would never like to be on your bad side, mate." my fist failed to putt on his shoulder after he drifted away without answer nor giving me the time of day.

I followed alongside him sluggishly. "just take note, will you? We all know you have little clue to socialization, and how detached you're, much less the nowadays rules. could you really fit in? viewing aside is one thing, actually interacting is another. don't be the joke."

"so you meant you have many knacks about the _normal_ relations between the sexes, love master?" he still gazed forward on the target.

"first, I'm the one who went through the _masked_ relationship; secondly, are you try to incite me?"

"you haven't told her the truth at first, have you?"

"We can only step by step to the truth in the beginning." I retorted, pointing to the female, "you have to be patient, or she'll be scared to death. I'm not punned. Are you ready?"

his hand brushed the man's back after I fine tuned her wavering affection. She went away leave him stare at where she stood seconds ago before two cars hit him in a row.

Then I knocked off temporarily, looking on what he would do.

* * *

I landed behind him who watched in tears the pair father and daughter waltzing, and bidding farewell to her suggestively. It came as a surprise that he spoke first.

"what ideas do you think O. Brown and Freud would spring to mind as spotting this?" I could discern something mixed in his voice.

I dangled to his left, "people always deem us to be contrast, while extremes meet." They're too sightless to see the truth be it mist or not at once love and many others.

"I didn't understand why human take a risk to fall in with you before," we still didn't face each other, "did you think…could someone overcome in the long run? Should I have done that?"

I bent my waist backward in air. Usually an one-week excursion could only gain few superficial, many have been pursuing this issue for thousand years, "no one can understand, so we get no answer explicit enough, maybe vary to say the least. The only we can do is wait for its coming and plunge into; resisting or evading if you want." I tilted my head aside, "as for appropriateness, I don't judge right from wrong, which was always ambiguous and obscure. Free to explore the interpretation on your own."

"she had found out." He sighed impotently.

"of course," I leaned back in floating, "at least you has learned the most overriding Love requires is nothing less than the truth. She's sincere enough to be rewarded. Are you as relatively honest as her?" _that's why you have to give in._

He stared at me askant, "and Love wouldn't make you happy every turn, whereas you couldn't pull through without facing it frankly, right?."

"plus Love is just the adversity and disaster sometimes, it could be very foul, callous, awful etc." I completed, "it can be purely detrimental." I stood aside as William Parrish walked over. This isn't my scene. mother'll have more interest in his romanticism, or Dionysus.

I gazed the old man talked _last words_ with his "new friend". The naive senior takes me too lightly. I wondered what it'll be if I have made an appearance in his presence. Could his lips still fall _rapture and passion and obsession..._ all those admonitions about being deliberately happy? or I'll just screwed someone's vacation red-handed? No, Love is a powerful force, fickle, defiant and destructive. Not so approachable as most believed. Good luck for him to need not fear, death is kinder. Perhaps he should have lived a longer life to realize.

One thing he's right while. Love is something addictive to a degree that no one could extricate themselves, nor would they live anymore upon immersing themselves in it. So both us are more similar than distinct.

"Bill asked me to break once." He uttered after sending his passenger to the other side of gate.

"you have no choice" I maneuvered when he still stood before the doorway, "game over, you're out. But you know it's never a game," I reminded and he stopped, "we're never fair if you wished. or you think she deserve what Psyche suffered?"

I shut up under his tranquil glare. That's…interesting, I wonder would the feeling arise again in the future, or is he still likely to have a crush on the mortal as ever.

"Bill thought I'm my brother." He chuckled out of my expectation for talking this voluntarily.

"he _wanted_ to believe that." I soared while he stood glued to the ground. Susan Parrish ran through the yard with anxiety. She already has had an idea in mind. "Like most people or existence in any form tend to neglect who my father's. they hold the misconceptions too firmly to save themselves."

"do you think Drew figure out what I said?" he looked up blankly, then closing his eyes.

"That wasn't our thing," I flew down, "at least I needn't care. Give it to the Judges."

"you're right." yeah always. He took a breath with eyes still unopened. His agent turned around as he broke the possession, gliding through the door without looking back. I know he couldn't bear to see what I'm about to.


End file.
